fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 30/11/16 (Road to CR)
A recap video was played showing last week’s event where The Shield and the 4th Reich have a verbal war, Sting and Triple H stated their conditions for their match, Kurt Angle beating Dean Ambrose to become the new United States Championship, Shawn Michaels announcing that the Intercontinental Championship will be defended under Triple Threat rules and John Cena rejecting the United Nation’s offer to join them for the Hell in a Cell match. Before the show went off the air, Samoa Joe is announced to face Big Show in the main event tonight. Shawn Michaels tweeted out that Bubba Ray and D-Von will face Cesaro and Bobby Roode in a non-title tag team match and if the Dudleyz win, they will be the new number one contender for the Survival Tag Team Championship next week. Segment 1: *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he makes his way to the ring with mixed reaction* Joe: I am out here for one simple reason. To give a warning to CM Punk and Chris Hero. Get in my way of winning the Survival World Championship and you will be crushed by the Samoan Submission machine. If you don’t believe me, then take a look at Brock Lesnar. 3 times we fought, 3 times he lost. Compared to him, Punk and Hero….you are just nothing to me. The same can be said for Big Show. A has been who does not know when to quit his career. As for this moment, I am no longer working for the 4th Reich. I am now….a lone wolf. I do my own things. 4th Reich, Shield, I couldn’t care less who wins. As long I become the new Survival World Champion…. *Big Show’s theme hits as he stands on the stage, holding a microphone while getting tons of boos from the crowd* Show: Do you know who you are talking to? I am the world's largest athlete. I am a giant. Compared to you, you are just a puny little Samoan who doesn’t know his place on Survival. Who cares if you beat Brock Lesnar 3 times? You haven’t beaten me yet so don’t label yourself as the big dog in Survival. In fact, I am thankful for Triple H to make our match official tonight...so I can finally crush your stupid tiny ass and put you out of your misery. Joe: Then why don’t you come down here right now so we can have the main event right now? Show: You want me now? There is a saying that be careful of what you wish, you might just get it. *Big Show starts to walk to the ring while Samoa Joe is gesturing him to enter the ring. Show stands on the ring apron and looks at Joe.* Show: You know what? Nah, no thanks. I wait for the main event. *drops back to the floor and starts to walk back to the stage* Joe: But of course, a fat pig like you will always run away if a challenge is issued to you. *Big Show turns around and starts to walk towards the ring again. Then CM Punk’s theme hits as he appears on the stage with Triple H, Cesaro, Ryback and Bobby Roode* Punk: Joe, we give you a job for one good reason. And that reason is none other than you have financial problems with your family…..or should I say with your bitch. The crowd became silent in shock as Joe stood there, looking down to the floor. Punk: That’s right. Be shocked. The great Samoa Joe have a fucking bitch for his wife. That bitch is having some health problems and GOING TO DEPART SOON. I came in and helped his ass out by giving him the enforcer job so he can pay that slut her hospital bills. And at the end of the day, you decided to turn your back against me. Joe: On the record Punk, I didn’t work with the 4th Reich. I only works for the 4th Reich. That is a whole lot of difference here. I will never align myself with the likes of you. In fact, I use the opportunity you give me to get closer to get back belongs to me in the first place. The Survival World Championship. You see Punk? The problem with you is that you put people close to you when you are in danger. You know first hand, that the Shield will destroy you if they cornered you. Take a look at Infinite Glory, Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt beat you. Then at Primal Warfare, Ambrose is this close to beating you until the 4th Reich came out to your aid. Not to mention, you specifically told me to attack Bray Wyatt which I did. If it wasn’t for that, you probably would have lost your title back way then. Punk: You know what? You’re right. But here is the thing Joe. I don’t give a fuck. I will always be the Survival World Champion whether this people like it or not. Besides, fuck these people. No matter what I say, they will come here and buy tickets to see me. That’s right me. I am the drawer of Survival. The X-Factor, The best in the world and many more. What are you? Joe: I don’t…. *The United Nations come from behind and starts to attack Samoa Joe from behind while CM Punk, Triple H, Cesaro, Bobby Roode, Ryback and Big Show start to walk towards the ring* Punk: You know what happened to people who turns their back on me? Haven’t you seen what happened to Mr. Kennedy and Dolph Ziggler? They get exiled out of the 4th Reich and either fired or suspended. And Joe, with Triple H in power, I get to make decisions on Survival as well. If you don’t beat me for the Survival World Championship at Catalytic Resolution, you will be fired from Survival for good. *Big Show enters the ring and picks Joe up before hitting a chokeslam in the ring. Segment ends with the 4th Reich and United Nations walking away back to the stage while Joe is being attended by medics* Match 1: Team 420 (Jack Swagger and Rob Van Dam) vs The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) in a Tag Team match Team 420 defeats The Ascension via countout at 7 minutes after Viktor got a double assault by a Gutwrench Powerbomb and a Five Star Frog Splash before Konnor pulls Viktor out of the ring. After the match, Titus O'Neil and Darren Young enter the ring from the crowd and starts to attack Team 420. Titus slams RVD with the Clash of the Titus while Young finish Swagger with the Gutcheck. Segment 2: *Tom Phillips is backstage with The Dudleys on their match later on tonight* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Dudleyz to get their thoughts on their match tonight. Bubba: Well Tom, I am going to keep this short and sweet. Cesaro and Roode, we are going to beat you tonight and be the next in line to dethrone you from those Survival Tag Team Championship. That is one step closer for Survival from being freed of the 4th Reich regime. Tom: Then what about the match at Catalytic Resolution? How are you going to prepare for a match you two have not competed before? D-Von: You don’t prepare for hell. Hell prepares for you. That is our mindset going into this match. *Segment ends with The Dudleyz walking off to the ring* Match 2: The Dudleyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley) vs The 4th Reich (Bobby Roode and Cesaro) in a Tag Team match. The Dudleyz defeats The 4th Reich after they hit the 3D on Roode to get the pinfall victory at 13 minutes. After the match, Cesaro blasts both the Dudleyz with the championship belts right to the back of the head. Cesaro hits the Neutralizer on Bubba before throwing him out of the ring. Cesaro picks Roode up and tells him to get a steel chair. Cesaro puts the chair in between D-Von’s right ankle while Roode holds D-Von down. Cesaro goes up to the top rope and sets up for a Double Foot Stomp on the chair. The Shield’s theme song hits as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Chris Hero run to the ring. Bubba Ray is about to get back on his feet and enter the ring…..AND CESARO JUMPS OFF THE TOP ROPE AND HITS THE DOUBLE FOOT STOMP ONTO THE CHAIR! Both Roode and Cesaro slide out of the ring before running into the crowd. The Shield enter the ring to chase after them but unable to. D-Von is yelping in pain as he holds on to his right ankle. EMTs start to come into the ring to stretch D-Von out while The Shield grab a mic. Segment 3: *The Shield’s promo in the ring* Ambrose: First, you tried to cripple each of the Shield member. You already did that to Roman Reigns. You attempted to do so with me and Rollins but were unable to. Face it 4th Reich, you can’t beat us without crippling our men. However, no matter what you do, we will fight till the end. I don’t care if you break my hand, arm, shoulder, leg...Hell, I don’t give a damn if you stab me in both of my eyes…..I will still enter the Hell in a Cell match to put an end to this regime by hook or crook. Rollins: Roode, Cesaro...I hope you regret doing what you did to D-Von. The same can be said for Edge and Christian. You broke them before Triple H comes in and fires both men while they are in the hospital. You heard me right. Triple H fucking fires them while they suffered injuries at the hands of the 4th Reich. We don’t give a fuck if we are breaking the kayfabe right now. Bubba Ray grabs the mic from Rollins before speaking. Bubba: Cesaro….Roode...and everyone in the 4th Reich….you will pay for this. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO D-VON TONIGHT! I WILL BRING YOU HELL INSIDE THAT CELL! AND I WILL DO THE SAME THING JUST LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO E&C AND D-VON! *Segment ends with Bubba throwing the mic on the floor before walking out with the EMTs while the Shield stands in the ring* Match 3: The Miz vs Apollo Crews in a Singles Match The Miz defeats Apollo Crews by DQ after The Miz accidentally kicks the referee in the face at 9 minutes. After the match, Crews laid Miz down with the Spin Out Powerbomb. Match 4: Alberto Del Rio, Kurt Angle and Rusev vs Braun Strowman, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan in a 6 men tag team match Match ends in a no contest after Sheamus, Wade Barrett and Ryback come in and start to attack the Wyatt Family. Braun Strowman overpowers the rest before coming face to face with Ryback. Both men begin to brawl to the outside and all over the crowd. Bray Wyatt, Harper and Rowan try to fight against the United Nation but were overwhelmed by the United Nations. The Shield comes out again with Bubba Ray and starts to neutralize the fight. All of the sudden, Big Show comes into the ring through the crowd during the ruckus and hits a KO punch to Rowan. Big Show then picks Rowan up and brings him backstage. Meanwhile in the ring, the United Nation were down until Ryback comes back into the ring through the crowd with blood smeared all over his chest without Braun Strowman. Ryback starts to overpower the rest with ease before hitting everyone in the ring with the Shell Shock. Backstage, Big Show drops Rowan in the parking lot. Big Show takes a chair and puts it between Rowan’s left knee. Big Show then enters a car and starts up the engine. Then Kane appears from the back of the seat and chokes Big Show out with the Ironclaw hold. AND CESARO COMES OUT OF NOWHERE AND HITS A CON-CHAIR-TO ON ROWAN’S LEFT KNEE WITH THE CHAIR SANDWICHED IN BETWEEN HIS LEFT KNEE! ROWAN IS SCREAMING IN PAIN WHILE CESARO ESCAPES FROM THE SCENE! Kane exits the car and starts to go out to Rowan’s aid. EMTs come in and help Rowan out. After the chaos, Shawn Michaels comes out to the ring and starts to address the situation Segment 4: *Shawn Michaels’s address* HBK: I don’t know what the hell is going on right now but this is not the direction Survival is headed. I have bad news to inform you that D-Von and Erick Rowan have suffered fractured ankle and knee at the hands of the 4th Reich. As such, they are not able to compete in the Survival of the Fittest Hell in a Cell match. This….this really put Survival’s fate in a toughest situation. This show have completely lost control. And that is why we have to fight till the end. I know The Shield, Bubba Ray, Kane, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Braun Strowman will not stop even if I told them not to fight despite the numbers disadvantage in their favour. They will step inside the Hell in a Cell…. John Cena’s theme hits as he makes his way to the ring with mixed reaction. Cena begins to speak. Cena: Shawn, you know me. I don’t give a flying shit about this stable warfare. However, I do give a fuck if someone brings me into this shit without my approval. You heard me, lobster head Sheamus. With your idiocy attempt to sway me to joining you assholes, you made an enemy out of me. This is the only time I will be a good man…..I AM JOINING THE SHIELD IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE 4TH REICH AT CATALYTIC RESOLUTION! And please, don’t get me wrong. I am not fucking turning face because….after this bullshit, I am going back to the thug that I have always been right from the get go. And if you nazi fuckers got a problem then you are a stupid motherfucker. Word life homie. John Cena starts to walk back to the locker room while Michaels looks on with a smile on his face. HBK: That was unexpected but you can see that in order to keep Survival’s peace, even the unlikely people step forward to fight for the freedom of Survival. Triple H, understand this. Whatever you do now, suspension...firing and all of these cruel things you have done in Survival…..it will be gone once you lose to Sting at Catalytic Resolution. I have the rights to overrule them because I am part of the Board of Directors. I look over Survival behind the scene. That is the reason why I made CM Punk defend his Survival World Championship at Life Sentence, Primal Warfare and Clash of Kings. Without me, I bet you would have let him off without defending his championship in PPVs. Triple H’s theme hits with massive boos as he stands on the stage. HHH: Shawn, let’s face facts. The 4th Reich don’t care if you are part of the Board of Directors. That is the reason why we formed the 4th Reich. To overrule you corporate assholes. You don’t let the show run by true wrestling bookers. You let Corey Graves….Corey fucking Graves run Survival. Did you know how bad the ratings were compared to Chaos while Graves is in charge? They were below the shit. With our debut at Reign of the Cruel, ratings went off the roof with the 4th Reich. That’s right, we made Survival the most important show in professional wrestling. In fact, CM Punk’s title reign have been regarded the best in 2016 in this company. He draws unlike Japanese faggots in the other show. WE MADE SURVIVAL GREAT AGAIN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT SURVIVAL IS IN BAD HANDS OF THE 4TH REICH? The arena turns dark and when the lights are back on, Sting is behind Triple H. Sting swings the baseball bat right to Triple H’s ribs which causes Triple H to drop down to his knees. Sting picks Triple H up….and DROPS HIM WITH THE SCORPION DEATHDROP ON THE STEEL STAGE. Sting: Survival is dead in your hands. It is a matter of time before your reign as General Manager dies as well. *Segment ends with Sting looking on Triple H’s lifeless body on the stage* Main event: Big Show vs Samoa Joe in a Singles Match Samoa Joe defeats Big Show after hitting the Muscle Buster at 11 minutes. After the match, CM Punk enters the ring and tries to attack Joe but Joe grabs Punk and starts to attack Punk. Joe is about to set Punk up for the Muscle Buster before Big Show interfering. Big Show hits a KO punch on Joe and Punk recovers before picking Joe up and hitting the GTS. Punk stands over Joe with the championship title to end the show.